Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of amines, quaternary amines and more particularly to ethylbenzyl (EB) quaternary amines.
Description of the Problem Solved by the Invention
Quaternary amines are very useful compounds as cationic surfactants, corrosion inhibitors, personal care emollients, electrolytes and antimicrobials. Typical methyl and benzyl quaternary amines are typically much more antibacterial than antifungal, and have little effect against spores. Ethyl Benzyl quaternaries (quats) have much greater fungal and spore efficacy, as well as effectiveness against viruses, and mycobacteria. The production of many such ethyl benzyl quats require a large investment in high pressure equipment to produce the tertiary amines needed as precursors. The present invention utilizes fatty acids and amines with both a primary and tertiary amine group, or a secondary and a tertiary amine group. The readily available nature and cost effectiveness of these amines makes these products not only more effective, but also cost effective to the smaller chemical manufacturer.